Against all Odds
by Alyssakay
Summary: Rose Weasely is in love with Scorpius Malfoy from the second time she sees him. What lengths will she go to, to get her way?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasely took in a deep breath. Albus grinned at her.

"Scared Rosie?" he asked looking quite confident himself.

"No!" she cried "I'm a Weasely, all Weasely's end up in Gryffindor."

James laughed. " I sure wouldn't want to be the first one to break tradition."

Dom, their cousin, groaned. "Don't start James, you'll scare her."

"You can't scare me!" Rose argued

At that moment the compartment door opened. A young boy with pale blond hair and gray eyes entered. His eyes locked with Rose's. She remembered seeing him on the platform. She remembered her father's dislike, but in that moment everything seemed to disappear besides the forbidden boy and her racing heart. She smiled.

"Well look who it is!" James crowed "Young Scorpion!"

Scorpius slowly moved his eyes off Roses face and onto James. Upon Taking in James's appearance he sneered. "Red hair and freckles? You must be a Weasely."

Rose took a lock of her hair and looked at it. Wishing more than anything that she didn't have red hair and she wasn't a Weasely.

"Half Weasely, Half Potter. You got a problem with that? You should be grateful. My dad saved your dad numerous times. And what's your dad? Scum!" With that he spit at his feet.

"James!" Rose said sternly "Leave him alone."

"Rose stay out of this!" James ordered.

Scorpius took out his wand.

"What you going to do with that?" James mocked "Shoot sparks at me?"

James took out his own wand. Rose grabbed his arm pulling it back. James tried to get out of her grip. Dom was trying to pull her off as well. Finally James pulled free, but not before a burst of light spurted from his wand. Rose crumpled to the floor.

"Rose!" Albus shouted.

Scorpius stood in the doorway, hesitant. Then turned around and walked off.

All the first years stood in line for the sorting. Rose had a nasty wound running diagonally across her face. Madam Pomfrey told her it would leave a scar forever. " Oh Joy. Just like Uncle Harry." She thought sarcastically. She hadn't seen any of her cousins besides Albus since she'd fallen to the floor. She'd woken up dazed and confused a few minutes before the sorting in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had hurried her down to the great hall and Albus had told her in hurried whispers how James had run after Malfoy blaming him for everything that had happened. He had then put the burping hex on him, so that until an older student had produced the counter curse, he had burped green clouds of gas. James was in detention.

The sorting hat sang its song, and name after name was called. Finally it got to Scorpius Malfoy. "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin." Rose chanted. The hat seemed to be thinking. She couldn't see Scorpius's face under the hat besides his mouth, which was turned downward as if he didn't like what he was hearing. Finally the hat roared "Slytherin!"

Rose put her face in her hands. He mind was whirring. She didn't want to be in Slytherin. She knew she wasn't Slytherin material, but maybe if she asked the hat, it would sort her there.

The hat kept calling names. Soon after Scorpius, Albus had his name called.

"Slytherin" Rose hoped. Her hopes were worthless. The minute the sorting hat touched his head it shouted "Gryffindor"

"Ugh!" Rose snorted. Albus flashed a grin her way and went to join their family at the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the names went by in a blur. Finally it was Rose's turn. Tears were already streaming down her face. Slytherin? Her? She sat on the stool and put the hat on. It fell over her eyes.

"Aah I see! A Weasely." The hat said.

"Wait" Rose said internally to the hat. " I don't want to be in Gryffindor.

" I see that." Said the hat. "You're in love with that boy. I must warn you that if I put you in Slytherin there will be many hard times ahead. Malfoy will have to grow up a bit before he will see that he loves you."

"I'm Ready."

"Slytherin!" the hat called.

She took off the hat. Everyone was staring at her. There was silence throughout the hall. It took a second for everyone to start clapping and then it wasn't enthusiastic. Her family looked shocked. They were staring at her in horror. Rose began to walk towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was surrounded by people so she sat by a short girl with a pug like face. The girl immediately turned away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't really sure how this worked when I put up the first chapter, so I'd just like to say thank you to everybody who reads my story. I apologize for any grammar errors. On a written page everything looks fine and then when you put it on the screen it's like, what? So I hope you enjoy it.

Rose's classes started the next day. The night had been long. None of the girls in her dormitory had acknowledged her except one, who had only given her a weak smile. She'd stayed up all night because the girl with the pug face snored as loud as a banshee. She didn't know how she could have had a worse start at Hogwarts. How was she going to tell her parents she was in Slytherin? She resolved not to think about it. She walked to her first class, transfiguration, on her own. She had gotten lost and waylaid by Peeves who had dropped an inkwell on her head, which of course meant her hair was black instead of red in places. So of course she was the last person there. "You're late Miss Weasely." Professor Hall stated. "I'm sorry sir." She almost whispered. She fell into the nearest seat by the girl who had smiled at her.

"Hey." The girl said kindly.

"Hi." Rose replied. She chanced a glance at the girl. She had blonde curly hair to her shoulders, a turned up nose, and large blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Rose tried to remember her name, but couldn't, her mind had been preoccupied at the sorting. She wondered if they could be friends. The girl was the only one who had acknowledged her.

The class wore on. Rose searched the class for Malfoy. He was sitting two seats in front of her next to a boy she did know. Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood's son. She had spent many an afternoon playing together with him and his brother Lorcan when they were very young. She had to get his attention.

"Ly…Ly..LYSANDER!" she said in a loud whisper. She threw a piece of rolled up parchment at the back of his head. Finally he turned around. The people around them were watching with interest. Malfoy turned around as well. Rose blushed. What would she say now that she had his attention?

"Huh?" Lysander said.

"Hi." Rose said lamely. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

There was a loud banging. Rose looked up alarmed. Professor Hall had tapped his cane on the desk. "What is the first principle of Transfiguration Miss Weasely?

The girl with the pug face was glowing. "Er…" Rose stalled.

"Just as I thought." He said smugly. "Talking in my class. It won't be allowed and just to demonstrate what happens when you break the rules. You will be put in detention along with Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy bristled. "I didn't do anything! I just turned around!"

"It's not Scorpius's fault!" Rose said quickly. "I wanted to talk to Lysander and he just turned around."

"So Mr. Scamander, sounds like a little detention would be coming your way as well.

Lysander gave Rose the death glare. "Thanks a lot!"

"That is quite enough!" Professor Hall roared in his nasally voice. Rose stood up ready to argue her case. "Sit down Miss Weasely! Unless you want two detentions and fifty points from Slytherin.

"Sit down!" Malfoy hissed at her. He caught her eye. She sat, eyes still locked with his. He nodded at her. What did that mean she wondered.

"That was really awful!" The girl who had smiled said to her as they exited class

"No kidding!" Rose said "So unfair."

"I guess I should have introduced myself. I'm Delia Zeller. You can call me Del. Don't ask me how I got in Slytherin. I think these Slytherin girls are stuck up. Honestly I think the hat was malfunctioning. Neither of us belongs here."

" I asked to be in Slytherin." Rose said "But I didn't really want to be."

"That makes no sense." Delia laughed "But okay?"

**Another short chapter. I could have added the detention scene to it, but I like to write my chapters in one sitting. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Any advice on how to keep it interesting would be appreciated. But I have to say the characters will get a lot more interesting once I get them developed. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, to my two reviewers! Now for the detention scene, Malfoy is going to seem like a brat. Remember he is only 11. Haha.

"Want to know where your freckles came from?" Malfoy asked.

"No." Rose said wearily. Malfoy had been, for lack of a better word, harassing her for the whole hour they'd been set to do lines.

"I'll tell you anyway. Weasely's have little bugs under their skin that come up at night time and poop or throw up and then go back under their skin." Lysander laughed. Rose thought it was kind of lame.

He kept up the steady stream of taunting for another fifteen minutes. Until…. "Would you like a piece of candy Malfoy? Rose asked sweetly. "Uh… sure?" he said distrustfully.

She handed him a clear bubble looking candy. He took a bite it squirted juice. "Wow!

This is good!" he said. He took another bite, but stopped there because his fingers began to swell. His midsection looked like he'd been eating one to many cookies for the whole of his life. Lysander and Rose watched in amazement as he swelled to the size of the girl in Charlie and the Chocolate factory who had turned into a blueberry, but Scorp was no blueberry, he was full of hot air. Rose had experience with this kind of candy. She turned him over and bounced him up and down like a basketball.

"Stop! Put me right!" Malfoy begged.

"Not a chance" Rose answered triumphantly. "Tell me I'm queen!" she began rolling him around the room.

"N-, okay fine. You're queen" he said acidly

"And say Weasely freckles are actually angel kisses!" she ordered.

"Never!" he screamed "Weasely freckles are the epitome of disgustingness and their red hair is the blood of the bugs that died getting absorbed into their hair."

"Well then Malfoy hair is the pee of a centaur!" she cried

"People!" Lysander interrupted. "Do you want Professor Hall to come in here!"

_Yes._ Rose thought. Another detention with Malfoy and he'd have to fall in love with her. Lysander pulled something sharp from his book bag and poked Malfoy with it. Malfoy immediately emitted a sound like a fart as the hot air flew out of him. He flew to the ceiling and slowly became smaller and smaller until he was roughly around his same size. He landed on the ground on both feet. They could hear footsteps approaching. They quickly sat down. There was a knock and then the person on the other side opened the door. It was Albus.

"Rose, Professor Ferry says to come right away." He said

"Why?" she asked

"Your parents are here."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose groaned. Albus wouldn't meet her eyes. "Follow me." He said.

"Al…look, I'm sorry." He glared at her. "Please forgive me. Ly is in Slytherin too. Did you see that?"

"Enough. You're not sorry! You asked to be in Slytherin didn't you? Just to follow that Malfoy jerk around. You're a Weasely. Weasely's and Malfoy's don't belong together."

"How would you know? Your neither a Weasely or a Malfoy."Rose replied angrily

"I'm more of a Weasely than you are obviously."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. "Here you are then." He said as the got to the stone gargoyles. "The password is traitor."

"Traitor?" Rose said skeptically

"Oh wait no that's just what I was thinking you are. The passwords cockroach cluster."

Rose turned away from him and then looked over her shoulder. With a swirl of a cloak he had disappeared. She said the password and marveled as the stairs appeared. There was nothing that cool in her house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A voice rang out "Come in."

Hesitantly Rose pushed the door open. Her parents turned around to stare at her. Her father turned abruptly around when he saw her. Her mother smiled sadly at her.

"Have a seat." Professor McGonagall said.

Rose sank into a poufy blue armchair without looking at her parents.

"Your parents," the professor said. "are thinking of taking you out of Hogwarts."

"What!" Rose gasped "Why?"

"I won't have you in Slytherin." He father said angrily. You were raised better then that. And I don't want all those bad influences!" "Malfoy." He muttered.

" I won't leave." Rose stated simply.

"Honey, you know you don't want to be in Slytherin." Her mother said.

"I asked to be in Slytherin." Rose stated boldly "I have my reasons and even if it doesn't make sense to you now, it will eventually."

Her father had turned as purple as a plum. He stuttered something unintelligible.

"We hear you've already been in detention." Her mother said.

"So! How many times did you get in detention when you were young, Father? I have fallen in love and I won't leave this school until he does!"

"Fallen in love with a Slytherin. Impossible. You can't possibly know what love is yet. You're definitely leaving now." Her father said, still purple with red ears.

"May I speak?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. " I say you let Rose stay." Rose grinned. "Under one condition. She does her schoolwork and doesn't start too much trouble. That's all as parents you can really ask for. The Slytherins this year look to be fine people so I wouldn't worry about that. Don't you think you're a little prejudiced?"

Her parents looked at each other.

"Fine!


End file.
